


Potential

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death In Vision, Force Sensitive Ben Solo, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Senator Armitage Hux, Senator Ben Solo, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snoke Is Not Snidely Whiplash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a kidnapping attempt on one Senator Ben Solo, Jedi Poe Dameron is assigned to protect him. They hate each other — but will the nature of their feelings change? And who, exactly, is behind the attempts at kidnapping Senator Solo?





	1. Anything But Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s still sick.

The ship was on autopilot in hyperspace even as Poe woke up from a nightmare that he could scarcely remember. Even as they emerged from hyperspace minutes later, Poe couldn’t help but rub the less than pleasant sleep from his eyes. He turned to Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Order. “We made it.”

”Yes,” Luke said. “Now we just have to see if our charge will be happy to see us. At any rate.”

”We’ll still do our best. Take the high road.” Poe shrugged as he spoke. “Why wouldn’t we?”

***

The city of Hosnia Prime wasn’t quite Coruscant, but Poe could safely say that it was impressive nonetheless. The different buildings, the structures that seemed almost majestic in nature. Even as Luke walked through the city like he had someplace to be, Poe couldn’t help but be amazed. Back on Yavin, it had been mostly jungle. He supposed in a way that this was a jungle. A jungle of politics, to be more exact.

Finally, Luke stopped. Ahead was a man with curly black hair, dressed in black Senatorial robes, and Poe turned to look at Luke. “This is him?”

Luke nodded, grimly. He didn’t sound exactly happy to be meeting Senator Solo, that much was certain. Poe couldn’t help but wonder why.

Senator Solo arrived in front of them in that moment and nodded, almost curtly, towards Luke. “Master Skywalker,” he said. He gave Poe an appraising look. “Your Padawan, I presume.”

Poe couldn’t help but feel an almost indignant prickle. Something about the way that Senator Solo looked at him, like he had no business being here, was enough to rankle him, although he would say that he was doing an admirable job of keeping his temper in check.

”You don’t sound happy to see me, Senator,” Luke said.

Okay, it was colder than Hoth in this conversation, Poe would definitely say that much.

”Should I be?” Senator Solo said. “I think I handled the attempt at being kidnapped pretty well, all things considered. Having bodyguards would be redundant...and insulting.”

This time, Poe spoke up. “We just don’t want you kidnapped or dead!”

”I think I can handle myself.”

 _Handle. Sure._ Poe thought sarcastically.

Senator Solo tilted his head. “You doubt me?”

Poe flinched. How the Senator had been able to read his thoughts...that was a mystery, truly.

”Look,” he said, “At least give us a chance to prove ourselves. We can have...that, at least.”

Senator Solo looked appraising. Then, “If you insist. But I don’t think you can do anything that I’m not perfectly capable of doing myself.”

The walk back to Senator Solo’s apartment was uncomfortable, to say the least. Already, Poe couldn’t say that he liked him. At all. There was something about him that was like getting on the wrong side of a nasty predator. He could snap, Poe knew that much. And how the stang did he know what Poe was thinking?

Now that Poe thought about it, though, his Force presence was strong. Incredible, actually. It didn’t feel right coming from a Senator. He was hiding some sort of secret, Poe knew that much.

Finally, they reached Senator Solo’s apartment. It was surprisingly simple, even cozy-looking. Poe wondered if it would be almost opulent, a testament to what a kriffing ego he had. A planet-sized one.

”You’ll be waiting outside, I presume,” Senator Solo said. 

“Yes.” 

“Good. If there is any trouble...well, we’ll put your abilities as bodyguards to the test, I think.”

Senator Solo retired to his room. Luke sighed. “Shouldn’t have expected any less of him, actually. My arrogant nephew. He always was a...vile boy.”

”You’re related?” Poe couldn’t think of two less likely people to be related, actually.

”Unfortunately,” Luke said. “Sometimes I do wish...” He shook his head. “Never mind that. Reach out with your feelings. Can you sense anything?”

Poe did. Then, “City’s quiet as a tomb. I don’t like it.”

”Quiet is good, all things considered,” Luke said. 

Poe supposed. And yet, somehow, he had a feeling that his first day on the job with Senator Ben Solo was going to be anything but quiet.


	2. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke plots, and Poe makes an interesting and disturbing series of discoveries about Senator Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Unknown Regions were the perfect place for the Supremacy to hide.

Even as Senator Armitage Hux stood before Supreme Leader Snoke, recounting the event’s so far ever since Mitaka had tried and failed to kidnap Senator Solo, he could only imagine Snoke’s displeasure.

“My disappointment cannot be understated,” Snoke rumbled. “But ultimately, the disappointment was Mitaka’s. Not yours. You are not at fault.”

”Thank you, Supreme Leader.”

Snoke looked thoughtful. Then, “We’ll have to find out how to proceed from here.”

“Wouldn’t it be more efficient to kill him?” Hux said. “Silence an enemy?”

Snoke was quiet for a moment. Then, “It would be a waste of a potential ally, Senator. A lot like blinding a painter...if I may borrow slightly from the seer Visas Marr.”

Hux scoffed. “Surely this Senator whelp can’t be that important?”

”Do you doubt me?” Snoke said, and Hux knew that it was the calm before he inevitably started bellowing at you. 

“Of course not, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, being sure to conceal his worry over what Snoke would inevitably do next. “I was...suggesting an alternative.”

”If I wanted your alternatives, Senator, I would ask. For now, I believe you are dismissed. My apprentice will...handle Senator Solo.”

”I see.” Hux said. He couldn’t help but feel at least a modicum of distaste for Nara Ren. It wasn’t just that she wielded a power that Hux could barely begin to comprehend, but the fact that Nara really was an uncanny creature. Like she could decide to turn on you at any moment...

Hux knew that he had to get to Hosnia Prime. From there, he could implement more of the First Order’s philosophy — the right philosophy  and the only philosophy that mattered — into the system and from there...from there they would shape the galaxy the way it was meant to be shaped. 

***

It was after a pretty disturbing dream that Poe had about the strange man that he was relieved, more than relieved actually, to be awake. Awake was good, at least. Awake meant that you didn’t have to worry about the nightmares — at least for now. 

If it was any indication, Senator Solo didn’t look like he had a good night either. He looked almost fragile, actually, with the dark shadows under his eyes. He looked, Poe thought with a stab of pity, almost breakable. It was absurd to think that, especially since the Senator was taller and broader than Poe could ever hope to be, but it was the truth. It was one instance where Poe wondered if looks could be deceiving, if there was something more to — but that was ridiculous, right? 

Still, no one deserved a rough night. Not really. 

“Morning,” Poe said. 

“Morning,” said Senator Solo. Then, “You look like you haven’t been sleeping well either.”

”Well, thanks for that,” Poe snapped. At the look of confusion on Senator Solo’s face, he said, “I’m sorry. I just...you’re right. I didn’t sleep well.”

An eyebrow raise from Senator Solo. “I see.” A beat. “You should eat.” 

That, Poe thought, was the first moment of Senator Solo being nice to him. He supposed he’d take it. 

Breakfast on Hosnia Prime was pretty rich, though Poe would definitely say that he missed Yavin’s food. The tamales, the berries, just to name a few things. Poe savored the food he was given, even as Senator Solo ate with the sort of refinement that suggested that his mother had instilled it in him at a young age. Finally, they finished, and Poe said, “Where to?”

”The Senate building,” Senator Solo said bluntly. Poe would admit that his voice was soft and pretty; it was just a pity that the owner of said voice had a personality as pleasant as barbed wire. Still, Jedi managed. Always took the high road, no matter what happened. 

“Important meeting?” Poe said. 

“In a matter of speaking,” Senator Solo said. 

He didn’t sound happy, though. He sounded like it was somehow a burden to him. “Are you okay?” Poe said. 

“Senate meetings can be...taxing,” Senator Solo said. 

Poe could only imagine, actually. Everything he had heard about Senate meetings had suggested that they were exhausting, infuriating, and generally not fun at all. 

Even that was an understatement. Even as Poe took notes and kept an eye out for any potential threats, any loose cannon with a blaster, he noticed that the atmosphere in the room was practically boiling. Not helped by Senator Armitage Hux’s jabs at Senator Solo that were visibly putting the latter on edge. 

When the Senate meeting was finished, Senator Solo just looked exhausted and angry. In the Force, he seemed to be at least one second from lashing out at somebody or someone —

“You want to go for caffa?” Poe said. “I’m kind of up for one.”

Senator Solo looked thoughtful, almost like he was taking in what Poe said. Then, “Perhaps. It wouldn’t hurt, especially after what happened today.”

He looked vulnerable, Poe couldn’t help but think. For the first time since Poe met him, he actually felt sorry for the young Senator. 

Young. Poe was twenty-four, and this Senator was...how old, really? Definitely younger than him. He couldn’t help but feel even more sorry for him. 

“Save your pity,” Senator Solo said, casually. “It’s nothing but a typical day at the Senate.”

”Okay,” Poe said, “How can you tell what I’m thinking?”

Senator Solo sighed. “I think I’ll tell you more when we go for caffa.”

***

Luckily, no one really bothered them when they were going to get caffa. Not even so much as asking for autographs, Poe thought. Even as they seated themselves down with their caffa (thank the Force Luke was out of earshot), Poe couldn’t help but notice that Senator Solo seemed more than tired. 

“I’ve had this...ability ever since I was a boy,” Senator Solo said. “The ability to read thoughts. It’s occasionally frustrating. Like...this, for example.”

”The cafe?” Poe said. 

“Reading other people’s thoughts can be like this cafe. Like a lot of people talking at once. My uncle...was afraid of this ability,” Senator Solo said, and Poe couldn’t help but sense a sort of distaste in terms of speaking about his uncle. What had happened between them to estrange the two so badly? “He thought that it could be used for evil. Never mind that I...have no desire to.”

”I believe you,” Poe said. “We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I don’t doubt that you’re a good man.”

”Thank you,” Senator Solo said, “I suppose.” There was a wry tinge to his voice, and Poe couldn’t help but wonder if Senator Solo was really just making a bit of a joke. 

Poe continued. “I just don’t want to feel...unwanted as your bodyguard.”

”It’s not you.” Senator Solo took a sip of his caffa. “It’s only that I...wasn’t expecting to see my uncle again.”

”You don’t like him?”

Senator Solo took a deep breath. “When I was a child, we got on well. It was as we got older that he started to be afraid of me. Like there was something wrong.”

Poe nodded. “That’s not fair.”

”It isn’t,” Senator Solo agreed. “I had...potential in the Force, but I was never trained.”

”Why not?”

”He was afraid,” Senator Solo said. “So...now that I’ve told you, what are you going to do now?”

Poe paused. “Well,” he said, “I’m not exactly an expert on the Force. I’m not a Master yet either.” A beat. “Are you saying you need a teacher?”

Senator Solo tilted his head. “Do you think I need one?”

Poe sighed. “I’ll have to think about it when we get back. For now...we can talk about something else.”

”Tell me about yourself,” Senator Solo said. 

Poe paused. “Well,” he said, “I have a droid I built myself when I was a kid. BB-8. Orange and white, one of a kind. I was trained informally at first by Luke before I went to the Enclave on Yavin. I’ve always wanted to be a pilot.”

”Why did you become a Jedi then?” Senator Solo said. 

Poe shrugged. “It just seemed like the right thing to do. I want to help people.”

”A noble goal.”

They talked, and eventually, they got back to the apartment. Poe turned to Senator Solo. “Is there a place where I can meditate?”

”The balcony’s not a bad place,” Senator Solo said. “It has its charms.”

Charms indeed. Even as Poe thanked Senator Solo and headed towards the balcony, he noticed it truly had a beautiful view of the city. Poe doubted that anyone could have such a beautiful view; Senator Solo really was lucky. But he didn’t come here to go sightseeing. He came here to get answers. 

He sat cross-legged, just as Luke had taught him, before closing his eyes, emptying his mind to the Force. 

It was after a while that he saw the visions. 

— _Hosnia Prime, people screaming in terror even as a red jet of light streaked through the sky like a hellish comet of destruction_ —

— _Senator Solo, kneeling before a figure on a throne wearing gold robes_ —

— _a group of helmeted figures in the rain_ — 

— _Poe on a torture rack, screaming_ —

— _a red lightsaber, going through an old man_ —

— _a boy shivering in the dark, hands pressed over his temples_ —

— and as Poe practically swam up from his trance, he felt a certainty that he needed, absolutely, to find a way to help Senator Solo. If he didn’t, that figure, whoever he was, would find a way to prey on him first. 

He turned around to see Senator Solo behind him, and he could feel him, really feel him — a Light presence, but with veins of darkness all but snaking their way through. 

“Are you all right?” Senator Solo said. 

“Yes.” Poe took a deep breath. “We need to talk, Senator.”

They kept their voices low out on the balcony even as Poe explained everything. Senator Solo’s brows came together as he said, “You really think I’d betray my values based on some visions you had of the future?”

”I don’t know,” Poe said. “I just know something very Dark is after you. It could be very bad if we don’t stop it. I want to protect you. If it’s by training you, so be it.”

Senator Solo hesitated. Then, “Where do we begin?”


	3. Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe learns more about Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was feeling bad.

“Well,” Poe said, “I can only assume that we start from the basics. You don’t have your own lightsaber, so I can’t really teach you combat. But I can teach you to meditate. Yes, it’s boring, but it’s unfortunately essential.”

”I don’t think anyone got things done with meditation,” Senator Solo said disdainfully.

”I think Bastila Shan would like a word with you — ”

”From what I heard of her, she’s the exception.”

Poe couldn’t help but feel at least a flicker of irritation. “Must you be so difficult when I’m trying to help?”

”Is there a law against expressing your opinion in the Jedi Order?”

Poe took a deep breath.  _There is no emotion, there is peace._ Of course, whoever made up that line in the Code was probably so full of bantha poodoo they could attract other banthas. There was that.

”Even you know it, don’t you?” Senator Solo said.

”Y’know, you have a hell of a mean streak.”

Poe regretted saying it, because Senator Solo actually looked hurt. It was a strange look to him; it made him look almost younger than he must have been. Poe took a deep breath. “Sorry.” It seemed that Senator Solo had a talent for getting under his skin. “Just...sit down. Legs crossed.”

”Is there some ritual I have to perform to get this right?” Senator Solo said wryly.

”No,” Poe said. “Just close your eyes. Open your mind.”

To Senator Solo’s credit, he actually shut up and did what Poe said. Poe continued. “Breathe. Now, reach out. What do you see?”

”I can’t see anything with my eyes closed.”

”Fine,” Poe said. “Fair point. What do you feel?”

“The city. It’s...busy. Bustling with life. There’s so much contrast too. Warmth, cold...”

Poe had to admit that he savored Senator Solo not being a sarcastic jerk.

”There’s...something out there,” Senator Solo said, and now he sounded afraid. “It’s hot. Like Jakku or Tatooine. It won’t stop pressing in...”

“It’s okay,” Poe said. “You’re on Hosnia Prime. You’re safe.”

”It’s calling me...”

”I’m here,” Poe said. “You can open your eyes.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Senator Solo did. There was something in them where they seemed genuinely scared. Then, “I’ve felt him before. In my childhood.”

”Come inside and you can tell me more.”

***

The simplicity of Senator Solo’s apartment was, all things considered, a welcome sort of accommodation considering what Poe had seen on the balcony. “Who was it?” Poe finally said. “That...thing?”

Senator Solo took a deep breath. “I always felt him,” he said. “When my parents argued, he was a bizarre sort of sanctuary for me. Sometimes I felt like no one understood me like he did. Then...then I got older, and he became more frightening. You could say that the nature of our relationship changed. He showed me things. Jumbled images, but frightening all the same.”

Poe nodded. Already, he was being given new reasons to feel sorry for Senator Solo. “I would have been your friend,” he said.

”I have no doubt,” Senator Solo said, “You’d befriend the whole galaxy if so inclined.”

Poe smiled a bit, before saying more seriously, “Where was your uncle in all this?”

”Afraid,” Senator Solo said. “He thought that thanks to my...dynamic with the presence in my head that I was evil as well.”

”You were a youngling!”

Senator Solo smiled bitterly. “Yes, well, he always had a self-righteous streak...”

Poe’s heart hurt, and he reached out, taking Senator Solo’s hand, despite himself. Senator Solo seemed surprised, but he didn’t object. Poe traced over a hand with his thumb, taking in how elegant it was, and how pale, a contrast to Poe’s golden-bronze skin. Senator Solo squeezed his hand, and somehow, Poe liked it, held on.

”It wasn’t your fault,” Poe said. “Really. You were just a youngling. I can’t believe that Master Skywalker was so cruel.”

”Thank you.” 

That was the second time that Senator Solo had said such a thing. Poe supposed that he really could get used to that, if possible.

”And your parents...”

”My mother was all but useless. My father...I don’t think he knew.”

”I’m sorry.”

”It’s not your fault.” Which, Poe supposed, was a step up from telling him to save his pity.

”Did anyone teach you how to keep out invasive presences?” A beat. “They didn’t, did they?”

Senator Solo shook his head.

”All right. Just focus on something. Focus on counting hyperspace routes, planets. Sabaac cards. Anything. I’m going to try and enter your mind just to test your mental defenses. Is that too fast?”

Silence. Then, “I trust you not to hurt me.”

”I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

Poe regretted entering Senator Solo’s mind the moment he stepped in. 

—  _a man and a woman that Poe recognized from his holobooks as Han and Leia, arguing, seeming oblivious to the little boy shaking in the corner like a leaf —_

_— the noise of the Force when that boy got to understand it —_

_— mangled bodies, burning villages —_

Poe could feel Senator Solo frantically trying to count sabaac cards in his mind. Anything at all. Finally, he withdrew from the image of sabaac cards on a table, a metaphorical representation of the blocking. Poe gently took his hand. “It’s okay. You did so well.”

All the while, Senator Solo looked very much afraid.

”Am I a monster,” he said, “For what that presence showed me?”

”Never,” Poe said. 

Even later, when they had to act like nothing had happened in front of Luke, Poe couldn’t help but wish there was something that he could do if only to help.

***

Night fell, and Ben Solo had time to think. When he had met Poe Dameron, he saw no reason not to assume that he wasn’t like Uncle Luke. Instead, he showed compassion, tried to help him...surely he couldn’t possibly — and yet here he was.

Here they both were.

And now, Ben thought, he couldn’t help but feel more tender feelings towards Poe. He didn’t know where they’d lead, but he could definitely say they led to something quite interesting.

 


	4. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to kidnap Senator Solo (again) brings Ben and Poe closet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who still isn’t feeling too great. I hope it helps.

Nara Ren had practiced for missions like this. Even as she stood in one of the pods disguised as one of Senator Hux’s handmaidens, she already knew what she had to do. It was mostly an incapacitation dart, not a killer dart. Snoke had left explicit orders for Senator Solo to be taken alive. “And forget the Jedi,” Snoke has said. “The Senator is your top priority.”

Now, even as she waited for Hux, the redheaded Senator approached her. “Is all in readiness?”

”I have my weapons.” They were modified versions of things that the former Sith Lord Revan’s operatives would use to take down Jedi. Snoke had taught Nara a lot of things indeed. 

“Then pray you do not fail,” Hux said, and Nara felt a prickle of irritation. She would have loved to test out some of her weapons on Hux, but he was still unfortunately necessary. 

The Senate meeting would begin any moment. Now Nara just had to figure out the right time. 

***

Looking back, Poe could say that the rather tempestuous nature of the Senate over the recent Outer Rim attacks was a prelude to what was to come. Even as he took notes on his datapad, he couldn’t help but feel as exasperated as the Senator beside him no doubt felt. He winked at Senator Solo, who gave him a grateful if strained smile before turning back to address the others. “Honorable representatives of the New Republic,” he said. “I implore you to understand...”

It was then that Poe swore that the Force was shrieking a warning. Something was coming at them, something that was intended for Senator Solo. He jumped up, reached out with the Force just in time to repel a blaster bolt that was coming his way. To freeze it. 

The next bolt came for Poe. It was quicker than Poe could have anticipated, and he found himself feeling funny, feeling odd — not just like he was bleeding, but like something had gotten into him...

***

It was when Poe came to that he found himself in some sort of medical wing, cold and almost sterile-looking, with Senator Solo and Master Skywalker standing over him. He coughed once, before looking at them more closely. 

“You idiot,” Senator Solo practically groaned. “Is your brain completely rotten? You could have died, you could have fallen from one of the pods and broken your neck...”

”Good to see you too, Senator,” Poe said wryly. 

“Is this a joke to you?” Senator Solo said. “Is your own life a joke to you?”

“I was trying to save yours!”

”I know.” Senator Solo swallowed. “I was just so worried about you.”

Poe nodded. He could sense that the Senator meant every word. 

They didn’t hug, though Poe wanted to do it. At least, not until Luke left (after sending Poe a look that said that they’d talk about this when Poe was well enough), and Senator Solo practically crushed him against his chest. Poe couldn’t say he’d actually been hugged by a Senator before. It felt...nice, actually. Really nice. 

“You’re kind of big,” he mumbled. “No offense, Senator.”

”Call me Ben,” Ben said. “After all that’s happened...I don’t think we’re just Senator and Jedi anymore.”

Poe made a noise of assent. “No problem...Ben.” He found he liked the name. Simple, but a good name. 

And he was right; they weren’t just Senator and Jedi; they were more, somehow. Poe could feel it. Maybe they were finally becoming friends. 

Poe knew he welcomed it. 


End file.
